Big Brother 3: Cliques
Big Brother 3: Cliques is the third season of Fanatic Longterms. The season premiered on January 15th and OtekBlot was crowned the winner over RandomWeirdPotato in a vote of 3-2 on Febuary 8th. Twists Cliques: The season was based on the theme of cliques! The twelve houseguests would be separated into four different cliques, the cliques were the offbeats, the populars, the athletes, and the brains! The four returning veterans that were voted in by America would be the leaders of these cliques. Houseguests Game History Week 1 All 12 houseguests have been sequestered to the Big Brother House. They were meeting each other for the first time. They were divided by cliques. We then began the HOH. It was called Circus Circle. They were on a circus-theme place where there was a circle spinning. The HOH ended up with Diego and Izzy fighting for the HOH. At the end, Diego won. Meaning, the Offbeats were also safe. Diego picked Nikki, Cac, and Jesse as Have-Nots. Diego decided to nominate Kaleb and Gracie. We then began the POV competition. Kaleb complained about it being luck and advised me to do better. Why would I take an advice from someone who sent nudes over discord? Anyways, the POV was called Wheel of Balls (LOL). There were wheels of numbers and they had to release a ball. At the end, Diego lasted everybody, but did not take veto. He got auto-POV instead. Dark got safety. Random got advantage in Week 3 HOH. Kaleb got sequestered. Gracie can win HOH twice in a row. Izzy instead won the veto. She then used the veto on Kaleb. Diego then renominated Pearl. Pearl and Gracie became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. Before it was revealed, the vote was actually going to be REVEALED. There will be nowhere to hide. Jesse and Kaleb voted Pearl. Edvin, Nikki, Izzy, Dark, and Random voted Gracie. It was a 5-2 vote. Gracie became the first boot! We then began the HOH competition. It was called Pressure Cooker. All they had to do was stay in their circle in a box but they could not go into AFK mode because there is activity checks. Everyone left and we had Jesse, Thomas, and Pearl left! There would be temptations and Jesse took the first temptation which is a secret advantage. Thomas and Pearl then battled for 1 hour and 15 minutes. Props to them, but at the end, Pearl won! Who will Pearl nominate? Week 2 It was revealed that Pearl is an alt of an alumni named Carlos, meaning she had to be replaced. She was replaced by Kyla. Thomas came in 2nd in the HOH meaning he automatically gets HOH. Thomas picked Jesse, Edvin, and Random as Have-Nots. He decided to nominate Nikki and Random. We then began the POV competition. It was called Trip To The Forest. They had to go back and forth through a small rope with trips. Jesse ended up winning hugely. Jesse then discarded. Nikki and Random became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. With a vote of 3-1, Nikki became the second boot, again!. We then began the HOH competition. It was called Invasion Of The Robber. There was a robber that interrupted us before live voting and the houseguests knew to pay attention. The HOH had questions about what the robber did, wear, or say. Izzy ended up winning in the tie-breaker! Who will Izzy nominate? Week 3 Izzy nominates Dark and Kyla. It was then revealed it was an Instant Eviction! Dark and Kyla became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. With a vote of 3-2, Kyla became the third boot!. We then began the HOH competition. It was called Cole Says. They had follow instructions that begins with Cole says. At the end, Random won. Jesse then raged-walked and crying about me rigging the competition. Jesse became the fourth boot and America as first juror! Who will Random nominate? The Cliques are also officially disbanded. Week 4 Random nominates Edvin and Paige who were both not in the session. We then began the POV competition. It was called BB Airlines. They were cancelled and delayed flights in alot of cities. They were 10 questions about it and the one with the most point wins. Izzy ended up winning. She then discarded. The houseguests then voted. With a vote of 3-2, Paige became the fifth boot and second juror! Week 5 It was revealed that everyone would be HOH. It was also Double Eviction. Dark, Random, and Izzy were nominated. We then began the POV competition. It was called 5 Lives. They each had 5 lives to begin with and each person has a turn can give or take away a life. At the end, Diego wins. It was not a regular veto. It was the Diamond Power of Veto! He then used the veto on Random and puts up Edvin. With a vote to save of 2-0-0, Edvin is safe. Dark became the sixth boot and third juror! Izzy became the seventh boot and fourth juror! Week 6 We began the HOH. It was called Competitions Confusion. They had to go in rounds and answer whether it was HOH or POV. At the end, Diego won. He decided to nominate Random and Cact. We then began the POV competition. It was called To The Block We Go. They had to push 8 blocks back and forth. Diego won gaining FULL POWER this week. He then decided to take off Random. He renominated Thomas. The houseguests then voted. With a vote of 2-0, Thomas became the eighth boot and fifth juror! Week 7 Cact and Edvin were both expelled for inactivity. They are not able to be a juror and will not vote for the winner. Finale Jury